1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to integrated circuits, and more specifically relates to static timing analysis of integrated circuit designs.
2. Background Art
The proliferation of modern electronics is due in large part to the development of the integrated circuit. Integrated circuits allow many different circuit elements to be implemented on a single chip. As technology advances, the number of circuit elements on a chip of a given size increases, enhancing the performance and reducing the cost of integrated circuits.
The design of integrated circuits is typically performed in three stages. The first stage is logic design, wherein the desired operation of the integrated circuit is defined. The second stage is logic synthesis, wherein the desired operation is translated into the required circuit elements for a given technology. The third stage is physical design, which assigns the placement of these elements and routing which creates the wire interconnect of these elements on the integrated circuit. Placement defines the location of the circuit elements on the integrated circuit. Routing defines interconnections between circuit elements.
At the logic synthesis stage, a static timing tool is typically used to perform a static timing analysis. Static timing analysis generally takes into account best-case and worst-case delays of various circuit elements, thereby generating a list of problems that need to be corrected. One common static timing tool developed by IBM is known as EinsTimer. EinsTimer is a sophisticated timing tool that performs static timing analysis on an integrated circuit design to identify potential timing problems with the design. EinsTimer includes sophisticated methods for performing the timing analysis. However, EinsTimer makes unduly pessimistic timing assumptions in some cases. As a result, integrated circuit designers must generally account for the pessimistic timing assumptions in a manual fashion. Without a mechanism for improving the pessimistic timing assumptions in known static timing tools, the integrated circuit design industry will have to spend excessive time manually analyzing circuits that are identified as a problem using a static timing tool.